Sleeping Moon
Sleeping Moon is a former member of the average Full Moon Guild. Later, he joined the Happy Guild when it was formed on the 10th Server. Before making his account on the 10th Server, he had some experience in Glory. Appearance Personality Plot Volume 1: Banished Battle God Sleeping Moon organizes a five-man team, which includes Lord Grim, for the Green Forest dungeon. The team runs into the Hidden Boss. They encounter the Midnight Phantom Cat. Sleeping Moon leads the attack on the boss, and they grind the boss down to 10% health. He conspires against his team and purposely allows the boss to OT. Midnight Phantom Cat kills three players. Sleeping Moon threatens Lord Grim with the Full Moon Guild's name. Sleeping Moon dies when Lord Grim sees through the conspiracy and refuses to heal him. Sleeping Moon gets the team members and others to spam on in-game chat to destroy Lord Grim's reputation. Sleeping Moon blocks Lord Grim's path. Sleeping Moon uses his association with Full Moon Guild to oppress Lord Grim. With only four teammates, Sleeping Moon reluctantly accepts an invite from Lord Grim in order to get him killed in the Green Forest dungeon. Sleeping Moon realizes that Lord Grim is superior in terms of skill and damage output. Sleeping Moon and Seven Fields decide to level with Lord Grim and kill him in the Spider Cave dungeon. After reaching level 10, Sleeping Moon learns some skills before going to Spider Cave dungeon. He follows Lord Grim into the dungeon. Sleeping Moon is horrified when he sees that Lord Grim combos a mid-air spider four times. The Battle Mage combo is quite difficult, but the Unspecialized Lord Grim should have even more trouble since he is not a Battle Mage. Sleeping Moon recognizes Lord Grim is superior to him in skill. Sleeping Moon grows to hate Lord Grim's incredible skill even more. He sees Lord Grim's 180-degree horizontal sweep attack. In the fight against Spider Cave Boss #1, Sleeping Moon is offended when Lord Grim issues orders and calls him "Little Moon Moon." Sleeping Moon leaves the encirclement, which ruins Lord Grim's original plan, but Lord Grim uses the Ninja Skill: Shadow Clone Technique to continue the crowd control chain.Chapter 14 Against Spider Cave Boss #2, Sleeping Moon follows Lord Grim's plan of chain stunning the boss to death. He begins to worship Lord Grim, who is their main tank and top damage dealer. With Lord Grim's strategy, Sleeping Moon and team kill the Boss #3 Spider Lord with ease and achieve the First Clear of Spider Cave dungeon. After dungeoning, Sleeping Moon gets over his hate and thinks better of Lord Grim, who is an expert that does not look down on less skilled players. Sleeping Moon declines Lord Grim's friend request, but Sleeping Moon receives Seven Field's invite to the Spider Cave dungeon. Sleeping Moon joins the others in another run of Spider Cave dungeon when they run into the Hidden Boss, Spider Emperor. He hears Lord Grim's demand for the Hidden Boss drops of Strong Spider Silk. Sleeping Moon gives his party leader position to Lord Grim, who retains the settings, which demonstrates his trust to the party. Sleeping Moon is shocked that Lord Grim stopped to read a guide about the hidden boss. Sleeping Moon is confused about the guides that Lord Grim read because Lord Grim's tactics were completely different. Sleeping Moon and the team learn that they have to chain stun the hidden boss to death while Lord Grim destroys the boss's spider eggs. Sleeping Moon accepts Lord Grim, who created the strategy to utilize everyone's skills. Sleeping Moon and three others make a few mistakes, but they eventually reach the correct tempo of chain stuns with Lord Grim destroying the Spider Emperor's eggs and hatched small spiders. After reducing the Spider Emperor to one-third health, Sleeping Moon's hands start to cramp up. Sleeping Moon continues Drifting Water's mistake of stunning quicker, and Seven Fields cannot continue the chain stun. Lord Grim saves the chain stun with a Dragon Tooth. Sleeping Moon and the team kill the Spider Emperor for the first kill. He receives the Purple weapon Mahogany Tachi from Lord Grim and the party. Sleeping Moon, who feels conflicted about his hate and his admiration of Lord Grim, gets an invite from Seven Fields to go leveling in dungeons. Sleeping Moon decides to join them. Sleeping Moon does not show up to dungeon at Skeleton Graveyard because he is saddened by Ye Qiu's retirement. Later, Sleeping Moon joins Lord Grim's party to kill Blood Gunner Yagg. Upon Lord Grim's orders, he increases his hand speed by 20% to increase damage output against Blood Gunner Yagg. Sleeping Moon watches Lord Grim kill Blood Gunner Yagg. Sleeping Moon and the others run away from members of the Three Great Guilds. He is warned by Lord Grim to watch out for members of the Three Great Guilds that want revenge against Lord Grim and his party for stealing a Wild Boss. Sleeping Moon joins Seven Fields and Lord Grim to level at Boneyard. They do not talk as they kill monsters. At Frost Forest, Sleeping Moon joins Seven Fields and Lord Grim to wait for Steamed Bun Invasion and Soft Mist. Sleeping Moon is annoyed by Steamed Bun's constant chatter and questions about astrological signs. Sleeping Moon is shocked by Soft Mist's ability to improve from Lord Grim's dungeon advice. Sleeping Moon is stunned when he learns that Steamed Bun and Soft Mist will help Lord Grim challenge the record clear time for the Frost Forest. Lord Grim catches Sleeping Moon mindlessly attacking nothing after Sleeping Moon's monster dies. Sleeping Moon rushes to continue attacking the pulled monsters. With Lord Grim's explanations and advice in the dungeon run, the party clears Frost Forest in 35 minutes. Sleeping Moon is shocked when he sees Soft Mist go clear the Frost Forest dungeon alone. To ease his fears, Lord Grim tells him that Soft Mist will practice and ultimately fail. Sleeping Moon and Seven Fields leave to dungeon on their own. Sleeping Moon joins Seven Fields, Lord Grim, Cleansing Mist, and Soft Mist in an attempt to break Tyrannical Ambition's Boneyard record clear time of 25 minutes, 14 seconds, and 32 milliseconds. Sleeping Moon and the party unexpectedly run into the Hidden Boss, Vampire Knight Logue, which ruins their attempt at the Boneyard record clear time. Sleeping Moon cannot assist Soft Mist kill monsters because Sleeping Moon cannot match her aggressive tempo. With Seven Fields, Sleeping Moon helps Lord Grim kill monsters. Lord Grim lowers his attacking tempo to allow Seven Fields and Sleeping Moon to adjust to his pace of attacking. Sleeping Moon sees Soft Mist fall for Vampire Knight Logue's trap, where the Hidden Boss transforms into bats and attacks Soft Mist. Sleeping Moon knows that the Hidden Boss will life steal from its damage on Soft Mist. When Sleeping Moon and Seven Fields charge at Vampire Knight Logue, Sleeping Moon fails to dodge the Hidden Boss's counterattack. Sleeping Moon is marked by Hidden Boss to life steal from, and he sadly runs away. Sleeping Moon becomes a spectator as Lord Grim and Cleansing Mist fight the Hidden Boss. Sleeping Moon realizes that Lord Grim knocks away Vampire Knight Logue to prevent the Hidden Boss's bats from marking a player to life steal from. Sleeping Moon is amazed by Lord Grim's legendary solution. Sleeping Moon watches Lord Grim, Cleansing Mist, and Soft Mist kill Vampire Knight Logue, which rewards a Purple Shield and a Purple Cloak to the party. Due to Soft Mist's insistence, everyone rolls for the Purple Cloak, which Lord Grim wins. Sleeping Moon makes small and large mistakes in the first run. He and Seven Fields make mistakes in the next two runs, which ruins their attempts to break the Boneyard record clear time. On the fourth and final Boneyard run, Sleeping Moon and the party break Tyrannical Ambition's record clear time with a time of 23 minutes, 54 seconds, and 71 milliseconds.Volume 1 Volume 2: Beginnings of the Myriad Manifestation Umbrella Sleeping Moon watches as Plantago Seed attacks Soft Mist, Steamed Bun Invasion, and Lord Grim. Sleeping Moon is shocked when Steamed Bun Invasion calls the Witch's Disperse Powder skill as a "laxative."Chapter 125 Sleeping Moon watches Lord Grim suppress Plantago Seed. He is surprised that Herb Garden's 10th Server Leader, Plantago Seed, attacked the party. Sleeping Moon is shocked when Lord Grim says that Wang Jiexi controlled the Plantago Seed character. At Boneyard, Sleeping Moon levels with Lord Grim, Soft Mist, Steamed Bun Invasion, and Seven Fields. The party is attacked by Ashen Moon. Sleeping Moon watches and gets embarrassed. Sleeping Moon and Seven Fields join the fight to suppress Ashen Moon. Sleeping Moon fails to kill Ashen Moon, who escapes. Sleeping Moon and the party chase after their attackers. They find Ashen Moon and Weeping Crow with two others, White Night Black Day and Fallen Angel. Under Lord Grim's orders, Sleeping Moon attacks with a Sword Draw into open space and manages to hit Weeping Crow, who jumps out to fight. With Lord Grim's superior command and tactics, Sleeping Moon and the team surround and suppress the four opponents to death. Sleeping Moon is shocked that Lord Grim offers a lowered fee, four Scarlet Moon parts, to Maple Tree to set a decent record clear time for Desolate Lands. Sleeping Moon thinks Ye Xiu is shameless because the record will not be amazing. Sleeping Moon joins Lord Grim's party to dungeon at Line Canyon. After leaving the dungeon, Sleeping Moon and the party run away from the attackers. He learns about strategically using Walk, Jog, and Swift Run to conserve stamina in order to escape the enemy. Sleeping Moon learns from Lord Grim that their opponents are not skilled except for the leader, Chen Yehui. Sleeping Moon follows Lord Grim, Soft Mist, and Steamed Bun Invasion to attack their 24 opponents. Sleeping Moon charges into battle with Seven Fields. They have trouble against the multiple opponents. When the enemy runs away, Sleeping Moon joins Lord Grim's party to dungeon at Line Canyon. After seeing Full Moon Guild's Desolate Lands record clear, Sleeping Moon does not join his guild's celebrations. Instead, he joins Lord Grim, Soft Mist, Steamed Bun Invasion, and Seven Fields to dungeon at Line Canyon.Volume 2 Volume 4: All-Star Weekend Sleeping Moon leaves Full Moon Guild and joins Lord Grim’s Guild Happy. After the fifth day of Guild Happy’s existence, Sleeping Moon officially enters the guild. Sleeping Moon becomes friends with Peerless Looks (Xu Boyuan), who primarily manages Guild Happy. Sleeping Moon gets a schedule and a position in managing Guild Happy.Volume 4 Skills and Abilities According to Ye Xiu, Sleeping Moon has the skill and experience of a veteran.Chapter 11 Sleeping Moon is a middle-ranked normal player.Chapter 97 Trivia * Sleeping Moon is a big fan of Ye Qiu, and when he learned about his retirement, he didn't come play because of shock. * When Happy won the Challengers League, he went to an after-party and wanted to toast the team so he gave alcohol to them, but Ye Xiu drank too much and passed out. Because of this, some people thought he was a spy from Excellent Era trying to poison Ye Xiu before they realised Ye Xiu just couldn't hold his alcohol.Chapter 1056 * Along with Seven Fields, they both live in City B. References Category:10th Server Category:Blade Master Category:Guild Category:Happy